


R. 508

by grumpygrahams



Category: Danish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpygrahams/pseuds/grumpygrahams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little story about the reader having a good ol' time with Mads Mikkelsen after a wrap party for Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R. 508

        It was a small wrap party, but Bryan never did like to do things horribly extravagant, never mind how he filmed Hannibal. He did like to have smaller, close knit functions when it came down to it so when you were asked to attend the wrap after season two, you were absolutely thrilled. Small, delicate, and dainty, it was a lot less formal than you thought it was going to be and you almost felt over dressed in the semi-formal wear you put on. Even Bryan was down dressed in jeans and a flannel over shirt.

       The food was nearly as excellent as the food that they served on set and you idly wondered if it was the same catering service but the quest to find out by looking for catering cards was disrupted when you ran into Mads. You gave a little grin as you elbowed him a bit as you both came to the dessert table, noting both your plates were identical with one of each, two though, of the fudge. He grinned and maneuvered his plate a bit to elbow you back, careful not to spill either of your foods.

      “It’s good to see you made it.” His voice was thick, accented in the very Danish way and not the ‘Hannibal’ way you had been so accustomed too as you stood behind cameras, doing odds and ends for the assistant director. You had initially been hired on as an intern for the second assistant director but found that you took on more duties than producing call sheets and keeping things organized on paper and you soon became a ‘free-for-all’, which of course, you didn’t mind. You wanted to work in the film industry in one way or another and dipping your fingers wherever you could was going to help out in the long run. Connections were what everyone needed.

      “Man, you have no idea how excited I was to be asked. I haven’t been to one of these before and its pretty cool. Plus free food? I’m in.” You take a small fruit crust and place it on your plate before moving down, following Mads, eyes straying down just a bit to look at the sway of his hips as he walked. Jeans and a nice sweater. Well, at least you weren’t the only one who was semi-formal. Both of you sat down on the small couch, you setting your plate on the coffee table to pick at it throughout the night.

       “I do like Bryan’s parties. A lot less noisy than what they can be.” Mads speaks around a mouthful of chocolate, licking at his thumb to take away a few crumbs. “Wrap parties, I mean.”

       You take a bite of the fruit, eyeing Mads from the side. He takes a draw from his beer and you honestly can’t help it as your eyes slip lower to watch the working of his throat, the stretch and pull of skin across muscle as he swallows and yeah – it was no secret that you were sweet on Mads but it was handled professionally between the two of you with small smiles, handshakes, meetings for the season, and longing looks that were ignored – for the most part.

       A few times you saw Mads looking back. Lingering gazes that broke that carefully crafted professionalism and it did nothing to quell the flame that threatened to break into a small fire in the pit of your stomach. But again – you two stayed professional. Professional, as your knee pressed against his on the small sofa as you watched him drink from that damned bottle, the contact giving you the small pleasure of just touch. You’d take it.

       The small talk that the both of you kept throughout the night moved from happiness of being done of filming, to upcoming projects, to outlooks to season three, which both of you were signed on for, to when the both of you were leaving the city to back home. Mads was off in a week, hoping to spend a little more time touring Vancouver without having to be on Bryan’s schedule and you in a week and a half for another film shoot where you were part of the lighting crew, not far off from where you were now.

       “Perhaps I could entice you into joining me for a movie tonight?”

       Your brows rose lightly as Mads asked and while it was rather early for the evening, only seven thirty, you were not expecting the request. Especially since this was surely a breach of that professional line. It would be rude, you told yourself, to decline but it was just a cover-up of reason you know you didn’t want to give.

       “Yeah – sure.” You knew what you were signing up for. You weren’t stupid, nor immature. The way Mads smiled, though, warmed you and quelled the nervous fear that gripped around your throat; the same that threatened to contract your chest. Mads let his hand take the ball of your knee, fingers curling around it gently and it brought your eyes to his, a demand of attention granted and given.

       “Do you wish to leave now?”

       Because that wouldn’t look bad to the crew. Oh – hell. You give a nervous laugh; eyes closing briefly to mentally collect yourself and the fingers on your knee squeeze a bit, a small rub, reassuring. It gives you a small thrill.

       “Yeah.” You look at your half eaten plate of food and you bet you were taking that with you. “Yeah, just let me grab something to put this all in and I’ll be ready.” Your hand covers his for a moment, slender fingers slotting against his thicker ones. The touch was electrifying, a warm spark shooting from the connection of skin on skin and it spurred you into action, moving to do as just said.

       After a couple minutes of hunting down the catering service, the same one for the show’s, you noted with a strike on your point system, you had your treats in a little box and found Mads already at the coat rack, his jacket on and yours draped across his arm. He helped you into it, letting his fingers linger around your neck, brushing against the delicate skin as he fixed the collar and your breath hitched as he leaned in, nose brushing against your hair.

       “I told Bryan and David that we are taking our leave.” He sounded humored by his little admittance. You took a glance around the room to try and see the men, expecting to see them staring you down with disappointment in their eyes but you didn’t find that. Instead you found yourself looking back up at Mads as his hand pressed into your lower back, pressing you forward and towards the door. You were sure there would be talk and you felt only slightly guilty that you didn’t get to say goodbye yourself but the way Mads brushed against you as you both walked down the streets towards the hotel booked for cast and crew two blocks down, you minded less and less.

       It may have been the cold that brought you closer to where you walked side against side or it may have been the anticipation of what was to happen that night. Whatever it was you certainly didn’t mind the warmth he radiated or the way his fingers brushed against yours, curling slightly to catch them, only to let them go as you shifted forward in walk, and him back. It was a test, a teasing sort of what was acceptable in public when you weren’t necessarily to be together and it was intoxicating. Knowing you were being naughty. Knowing you were being a tease and knowing that you were being wanted.

       The two blocks were taken up by your steps quickly and you both ended up at the hotel with color in your cheeks from the brisk air and with a renewed excitement.

       “What movie are we going to watch?” You asked as Mads pressed the elevator button up to level five where most of the cast was staying, the crew on the lower levels where your room also was.

       “Something that is on the television, I suppose.” He spoke far too steadily for your liking but when you looked up and caught his eyes upon yours, you knew he was just as anxious as you. The elevator dinged, signaling your floor and you both stepped off. Room 508 and a card swipe away and you were in the decent sized hotel room. It had a small separation for a kitchenette, a sleeping area and a table on the far wall which was full of books, papers that looked very much like scripts, and a couple of empty bottles of beers.

        You felt Mads move behind you to close the door and you toed off your shoes and set your treats on the counter before you felt Mads help take your jacket, large hands steady on your shoulders to help pull the clothing off. His lips brushed against your ear and you turned, letting your hands come up to his chest.

       “I’m really bad at this.” You laugh nervously, fingers splaying out across his chest, feeling the warm skin beneath. “I haven’t – I don’t do this. The whole go home with,” you had to pause because Mads wasn’t a stranger. You were friends and now you honestly didn’t know what you meant. “And one night stands for that matter. I haven’t –“

       But Mads laughs and you didn’t feel necessarily silly but you did feel a bit helpless. He brought a hand to your shoulder again, thumb rubbing against the bit of flesh showing from your shirt near your collar.

       “Then we will take it slow. I truly did intend to watch a film with you tonight.” A sharp show of teeth. “We can sit on the floor if you wish instead of the bed.” Because that was a hurdle when living in a hotel room for a month or so and one you almost forgot about too.

       “No, its fine. Honestly, and I do want this I just –“ You needed to stop over thinking and over analyzing the situation. So instead you leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against Mads’ lips, pressing into him, hands still on his chest for balance. It helped ground you, make the situation real and it was a way to wade into the water without shocking your system too much. Mads pressed back for the briefest of moments, lips parting and head tilting, wanting to deepen it but you broke way, grinning.

       “And now I feel better.” You wink playfully and walked into the room, ducking out of his grasp and leaving him to hang up your jacket and to pursue. You came to the bed, the television sitting across from it, and took a seat. A moment passed before you just flopped down on your back, legs parting naturally, closing your eyes, and letting your body sink into the mattress. His was more comfortable than yours. Damn his hotel room luck.

       Mads was quiet as he came before you, the only telltale sign was the rustling of his clothing. His fingers reached out, trailing along your knee before it slid inwards, up your thigh. It tickled a bit and you voiced it, a small giggle bubbling up.

       “You are beautiful.” The soft words made you blush as both hands came to your hips as he shifted down to kneel before you, between your legs. You felt him rest his forehead against one and suddenly it felt too intimate. The displays of affection between the both of you, still with clothing on too, made you quake.

       “Says the sexiest man in Denmark.” You heard him laugh and shift to take your socks off. You wondered where they ended up on the floor as his lips came to kiss the top of your foot. You hauled yourself up, coming to sit and watched him as he kissed the other foot, looking up at you through a heavy brow.

       His hands came to your sweater, bunching the fabric at your stomach and lifted it above your head. He took his off as well a moment later and he crawled forward, over you, and pressed down, an arch of his hips into yours. Your legs parted further, letting him fall between them and you felt how hard he was already. It was a heavy knot of flesh and it felt good as he rolled against you, pressing his need to the forefront of your mind.

       His lips came to yours again, a firmer press than what you had first initiated at the doorway, and you did let the flick of tongue press against yours, the soft slide and demand. Your hands go to his hips, palming against the hard muscle until they slide between you both, your hand cupping him through his jeans and the growl that ripped from his throat spread the fire from your stomach to your groin, pulling taught. You felt the length of him curiously, rubbing, and let him rock into your hand as his lips fell to your neck, nipping and catching flesh to mark it red. You hissed as he bit the soft bit where your neck met your collarbone, the indent where it would redden easily. You could already feel how wet you were, the sticky tack making you nearly itch. You held him, fingers curled along his cock, thumb rubbing back and forth, making him shudder above you, making him again rock into your hand.

       “Off.” The command was meant for the pants so when Mads moved in confusion you had to grab him by the belt buckle to keep him still. Counterintuitive a bit, you thought, as you undid the buckle and unsnapped his pants, letting him kick them off, along with his underwear, leaving him naked. Your eyes flicked down to look at him, the proud jut of his cock from a dark nest of hair, graying only slightly like that on his head.

       His hands came to your hips in mimic of your own and he undid the snap on your own jeans and he helped you out of them as you reached up and around to unclasp your bra, hips lifting as Mads worked the jeans over your hips. You felt almost silly, sitting there in only your underwear until Mads reached between you, fingers pressing against the wet fabric and moving them slowly over you, the pleasure spread out from the stretch of fabric over skin. You moaned lowly, your chest pressing up as he did it again. And again. Once more until he quickly slipped his fingers to the side of the fabric and lifted it out of the way to press his middle finger in you deeply, making your curl up, panting.

       Your hands take his broad shoulders as he curls his finger in and out, slowly, working the wetness and drawing it out of you. He adds a second soon, the thickness of both making you keen, shaking in heightened pleasure, if only from the anticipation. How long have you wanted this? Even if your thoughts never really went farther than a cuddle and a kiss.

       “Mads – please.” You quell out, eyes fluttering as he curls and rubs inside you, against the roughened patch. It wasn’t enough to make you come, no, but it was enough to make you shamelessly spread yourself further, wanting him to hurry up. He hums softly, removing his fingers and the certain emptiness it leaves is displeasing. You watch as he brings his fingers to his mouth, tongue flicking out against them for a brief moment to catch the clear sticky tack before taking both in his mouth and sucking them clean.

       “Du er min.” He whispers, moving the both of you with strong hands up the bed and its only a few quick scramble of limbs and repositioning of pillows until you are beneath him, hands pushing your underwear off. The overhead lights are still on and it’s a silly reminder that Mads can see all of you. Flushed skin, imperfections, and yet here he is – hard and breathy.

       You watch as he reaches over, opening the nightstand drawer to pull out a silver foil , coming to his knees to work it open and resorts to tearing it with his teeth until he could get the latex condom out from its little package. He placed the rubber at the head of his cock, his thumb running up the seam and pressing against the slit, smearing the leaking pre-cum over before he rolls on the condom.

       “Mads…” You utter his name again as you lean back, reaching out for him as he crawls over you, hips lips against your cheek, your ear, your jaw, anywhere he can reach as he pushes inside you in one swift movement. The jarring contrast from nothing to being so full makes you cry out gently, Mads grunting himself from the tight heat suddenly enveloping him. You both lay still, the heady breaths between you the only sound in the room. Your hands comb through his hair, lowering to rest on his shoulders as his hands hold your hips, pulling you up, closer as he shifts.

      You’re so wet that its easy for Mads to slip in again after he pulls out, working a rhythm between the two of you, falling into the rocking motion of pure sex. He was fucking into you, bringing out the simple worth of your body and you felt precious. You felt high, even higher when his fingers gripped tighter, lifting your hips up as he drove down, burying his cock deep in you with each thrust. Your hands tore, fingers clawing at his back and digging to keep hold as he openly fucked, your name falling from his lips in pleading worship as he stuttered, eyes closing as he became shallow, erratic. You clenched down around him, egging him on, begging for him to give release.

       Twice more did he draw from you before he forced back a cry, his hips snapping into you, deeply, and stilled. You wished you could feel the seeping warmth in you, the way the seed would sink deep, the way he could truly breed you. Instead you took the comfort that he did find his release. You reached between the both of you, Mads still within, and let your fingers rub against your clit, intent on finding your own orgasm. Mads reached between as well, letting his hand cover yours, his fingers learning the rhythm and soon he has taken over, the pads dipping from your folds again to the sensitive bundle of nerves, pressing in, fingers stimulating and you felt yourself clench, arching up into him as you found your own orgasm.

       Pliant lips swallowed up your cry, his mouth covering yours as your throat worked around the moan that slipped from your lungs, mouth forming over Mads’ name. His fingers came up and replaced his lips with them, tapping against your lower lip until you let them part, his fingers, two of them, slipping into your mouth. You tasted yourself and the distinct taste of Mads beneath, your tongue curling around, flicking between them, almost chocking on them. He withdraws the digits, spit flecking from the fingers and your tongue messily on your chin. Mads cleans it up with a swipe of his tongue across the flesh, up to your lips where he kisses you again, pulling out with a small grunt of dissatisfaction.

       “Let me get something to clean us up.” He murmurs against your lips, giving another chaste kiss before he climbs off the bed, pinching off the condom and disappearing into the bathroom. He comes back with a washcloth in his hand; condom disposed, and kneels between your legs, the bed dipping with his weight, displacing you a bit.

       “May I?” He asks, gesturing towards your hips. You nod, knees spreading a little as he leans forward, taking the warm cloth to your skin, carefully washing your thighs of your slick, rubbing over your sex gently before curling his fingers in, gathering the excess wetness on the cloth. You lift your hips a little as he cleans between your cheeks and back up again within your folds. He is very careful and very considerate. It is intimate; this simple act of cleaning you, but it is also greatly appreciated. He folds the washcloth when he is done and sets it aside on the table before he lays beside you, stretching out his arm to gather you against his chest, pulling you close where you are able to curl up against him, a leg thrown over his thigh, your head resting on his thick thatch of hair that covers him.

       “Would you still like to watch a movie?” He asks, his thumb rubbing over your arm idly, his lips against your forehead.

       “I would like that, yes.” You curl closer, letting your eyes close. You didn’t care what movie he would put on, only that you could stay like this. You felt him fetch the remote from the small bedside table and flick on the television. After a few minutes you heard the familiar lines of ‘Red Dragon’ and you found the humor in that.

**Author's Note:**

> So it this goes well I may make this is Mads/Reader series kinda thing...


End file.
